duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
German
German is a West Germanic language"German language". Wikipedia. Retrieved 2015-04-14. and one of the original languages available to learn on Duolingo.Luis von Ahn. "Duolingo turns two today!". Duolingo. Retrieved 2015-04-14. The tree for the language was updated on October 17, 2016. The current German from English course has 120 skills (122 counting bonus skills), and 457 total lessons. Keyboard layouts and input methods *United States-International layout *United Kingdom Extended layout *Mac OS X default layout *German layout(s) Grammar tips See German/Grammar tips. External resources *Duolingo Vocabulary on Memrise which includes articles for nouns Dictionaries *PONS - Free and editorially checked, many language combinations with German, multilingual user interface *BeoLingus - A free online dictionary. *dict.cc - An English-German dictionary. *Duden online - The Duden, online (in German). *DWDS - Das Digitale Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache; includes an etymological dictionary. *Leo - A free dictionary with translation to many languages. *Linguee - A free dictionary. Default is English and German. *Wiktionary Courses *Deutsch perfekt - a German course in German. *LingoJam - A free resource to learn German through conversations. *German tutors on Skype - 1-on-1 tutoring, $20 to $25 per hour. Good ratings from students on Reviews.io. Grammar references *Easy German Grammar Stories Tips on how to memorize German noun gender and more. *Grimm Grammar *German Grammar at About.com *German grammar with complete inflections at Canoo.net *Adjektiven Dungen expl - Tips for the agreement of adjectives in German. *Lingolia - A great reference for basic German grammar. *University of Michigan - Help in identifying gender with exercises. *German.net - Even more nouns with gender. *Goethe Institut - Der, die, das game. *Mr. Shea - Various pages about German grammar. *schoLINGUA - Conjugation trainer - Practice over 10,000 German verbs. Other *Learn German with kwiko - A blog in English about best strategies and hacks to learn German *kwiko app - Free modern spaced repetition apps for iOS and Android *Your Daily German - A blog in English about learning German. *How to use Anki flashcards for vocabulary - Greg's reflections. *Omniglot German links - a large collection of links to German learning resources. *Free German Flashcards Content in German *Slow German - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. *Ein rätselhafter Auftrag ("A Mysterious Mission") - Free mobile game for both Android and iOS devices developed by the Goethe Institut. A fun approach on inter-cultural communication and plenty of advice for professional life. And the best part: the texts use a great range of Duolingo's vocabulary, which makes it an excellent practice tool for those who have already finished their tree. *Projekt Gutenberg - Offers free books that are out of copyright, classified by author. *http://www.dank.org/tv/ - Links to free German TV content, compiled by the German American National Congress. *Vorleser - Free audiobooks in German. *Learnoutlive - A few free books in German, some with English translation and exercises. Option for more paid content. *Lesekorb - Books for children, including shortened German translations of some classics. *About German - Short stories, some with English translation. Site also contains other tips for learning German. *Deutschdrang - Various short stories with questions and exercise tips. *Readlang - Immersion through German music and stories, with word translations when clicked. Be warned for frequent errors in the text though. *Extra - Youtube teleseries for English speakers studying German. *Sublearning - Movie subtitle flash card quiz in German and many other languages References de:Deutsch Category:Germanic Languages Category:German Category:Languages